Revenge
by MlleLauChan
Summary: Jabura revient à Water Seven. Son objectif ? Se venger de Sanji par tous les moyens possibles. Mais que faire quand rien ne se passe comme prévu ? Quand la soif de victoire et de vengeance prend une étrange tournure ? \ Attention / Lemon !
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Oda. Moi ben… j'en fais n'importe quoi. Comme d'habitude.

Rating : M

Setting : Durant le retour de l'équipage de Luffy à Water Seven.

Petit mot pour ma Bêta : J'ai ôté le dernier passage posant problème au sujet de l'interprétation du CP9. J'ai relu mes notes et je me suis rendu compte que j'avais omis l'explication. Cela aurait fait un paragraphe ennuyeux et nous aurait éloigné du sujet. Mon interprétation du CP9 n'est pas encore très fixe alors pour le moment, je préfère me fier à toi. Si tu juges un comportement OOC, je te fais confiance.

Ndla : Nous avons été deux à souffrir pour cette histoire. En tout cas pour ce premier chapitre. Je remercie ici ChocOlive pour avoir tenue le coup et qui, grâce à sa sévérité, a réussi à faire de ce texte quelque chose de potable. J'imagine qu'elle doit me maudire *rire démoniaque* et elle aurait raison !

**Attention** : Je n'entre pas dans des détails sordides mais il est ici question de relation non consentante. Je suis navrée de vous priver de surprise mais il est possible que vous n'appréciez pas et que vous préfériez les lemons dans une atmosphère plus "rose". Si c'est le cas, passez votre chemin.

\*/

**Revenge**

**.**

Chapitre 1

**.**

Il renifla, méprisant, continuant à pagayer. Il était amer depuis sa défaite à Enies Lobby. Ses camarades ne le raillaient pas, vu que leur défaite avait été totale. Ils ne faisaient plus partie du CP9, ils étaient traqués comme des bêtes après ses longues années de service sous le drapeau du Gouvernement Mondiale.

Mais bon, ça encore… Le Gouvernement Mondiale, il s'en fichait pas mal. Ce qui l'énervait vraiment, qui le mettait dans une rage incontrôlable, c'était sa défaite. À cause d'elle, il ne pouvait pas railler Lucci et Kaku ! Pas même Kumadori ! Non, trop c'est trop, il devait prendre sa revanche.

Il en allait de son honneur !

_Je vais me le faire ce petit blondinet de mes deux !_

Jabura rongeait son frein depuis des jours. Tournant comme un vieux disque rayé. Encore et encore la même rengaine. Cette soif de vengeance, d'un petit fleuve, était devenue une cascade furieuse. Il avait besoin de se défouler mais c'était bien moins drôle de tuer de faibles civils. La seconde solution était la meilleure.

Se faire un bon poulet.

Rien de plus simple. Personne ne le connaissait à Water Seven, il n'y avait jamais foutu les pieds. Ce n'était pas comme cet imbécile de Kaku qui ne pouvait plus y aller au risque de tomber nez à nez avec ces anciens –et faux– collègues. Par contre, Jabura pouvait toujours se moquer de lui à son sujet, cette végétarienne de girafe ne pouvait pas répliquer.

Il savait comment retrouver ce cuisinier. L'odeur du blondin le trahirait.

On pouvait dire que Jabura l'avait dans le nez.

… Il la notait dans un petit coin de sa tête celle-là, il la ressortirait une fois devant ce cuisinier agonisant à ses pieds.

Il eut un petit rire démoniaque. Oui ! Ce coq allait voir de quel bois il se chauffait, le Jabura ! Et ce feu, il s'en servirait pour le faire cuire. Un comble pour un cuisinier !

… Celle-là aussi, il tâcherait de s'en souvenir.

Il ramait comme un damné, pressé d'y être, il voyait déjà la ville se dessiner à l'horizon. En tant qu'assassin, il savait comment procéder pour passer inaperçu. La nuit serait tombée quand il atteindrait la cité d'eau.

Il ne resterait plus qu'à chercher l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille. Ce ne serait pas trop difficile, récolter des informations faisait partie du b.a.-ba de sa formation. Plus les minutes s'égrenaient, plus son corps tremblait d'excitation. La libération qui viendrait une fois éliminé ! Il reviendrait triomphant, il pourrait enfin se foutre de leur gueule !

Il en riait d'avance comme un dément !

Le loup s'en pourléchait les babines. Dommage que cela était considéré comme du cannibalisme, il aurait bien croqué un bout, pour aller jusqu'au bout.

Enfin, c'était un détail.

Après une longue heure, il était arrivé à Water Seven. La nuit était tombée.

Paaaaarfait.

Il sauta de sa barque de fortune, qu'il avait volée à un vieillard boiteux et rhumatisant.

Il rôda dans les ruelles, cherchant le bar le plus proche. Il dut se rendre à l'évidence, la ville basse était en ruine. Kaku et Blueno avaient eu raison sur la force de cette Aqua… Lagon ? Larron ? Bref, sur l'Aqua machin. Il devrait s'aventurer dans la ville haute.

Il mit une trentaine de minutes pour récolter ses informations et connaître l'endroit où se logeait temporairement l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille. Aucun homme n'avait pas la langue déliée après cinq choppes de bière.

Bière blonde, la faiblesse de Jabura. Il s'autorisa un petit verre avant de reprendre le cours de sa vengeance. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il devait apaiser son envie de meurtre qu'il ne devait pas satisfaire une envie tout aussi basique.

Pénétrer dans l'hôtel fut aussi très facile. Les artisans n'effrayaient pas l'homme-loup. Si Kaku arrivait à s'en débarrasser, alors Jabura, n'en parlons même pas !

Il considéra le bâtiment avec perplexité puis une fragrance lui parvint aux narines. Il huma l'air, se transformant quelques minutes en loup pour être certain. Oui. Il la reconnaissait. Il avait senti seulement l'after-shave mais à présent que son odorat était bien plus développé, il sentait le sel, la cigarette et… le shampoing à la menthe.

Il leva le nez et repéra la porte-fenêtre éclairée, la seule à être ouverte. Jabura eut un sourire victorieux. Quel imbécile ce coq ! À être trop confiant, il allait y perdre des plumes.

Ou, au mieux, la vie.

Jabura, redevenu parfaitement humain, escalada le mur de briques rouges. Il prenait son temps, frémissant d'avance. Comment procéderait-il ?

1 : Plantera-t-il ses crocs dans la nuque de ce petit arrogant et, d'un coup sec, le tuerait ? À moins qu'il ne fasse que le paralyser… Non. Il ne ressentirait plus rien, ce ne serait pas très drôle de le torturer.

2 : Attaquer ses jambes pour l'empêcher de répliquer puis l'écorcher vif ? Possible.

3 : Sectionner sa moelle épinière pour le priver de ses jambes puis s'attaquer à ses précieuses mains ? D'après Kalifa, il y avait fait grandement attention durant leur combat et Jabura l'avait aussi remarqué. Oui, il était cuisinier, ses mains étaient ses outils. Il serait démoli d'être infirme pour le restant de sa vie.

4 : L'assommera-t-il ? Il l'attacherait ensuite au sommier par les poignets et les chevilles. Pour un homme qui était un tel coureur de jupons, quoi de plus humiliant que d'être le jouet d'un autre homme ?

Jabura avait été rudement bien informé.

Il ravala un petit rire et poursuivit sa montée, arrivant au balcon où se trouvait la porte-fenêtre ouverte. Il fit une dernière vérification, préférant s'attaquer à lui plutôt qu'à ses nakama. Après tout, c'était le blondinet qui l'avait humilié, pas les autres. Il ne cherchait pas à venger le Gouvernement ou Kaku. Il serait même pour que ce Zoro reste en vie, histoire de narguer cette satanée girafe en rentrant à leur navire.

Jabura conserva sa forme de loup et bondit dans le balcon en passant la rambarde. Il posa ses pieds au sol lentement et se plaqua contre le mur, se risquant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Le balcon menait directement à la salle de bain, il pouvait voir entre les épais rideaux rouges qui ne laissaient passer que la lumière et les doux arômes.

Il vit sa cible qui lui tournait le dos, devant son évier. Parfait.

Il écarta les tentures, se disant que personne ne pourrait le voir de l'extérieur. Comme si le cuisinier était destiné à mourir. Tous les signaux le lui confirmaient !

Fixant la nuque de sa proie, il remarqua la chevelure encore mouillée. Quelques gouttes d'eau sur sa nuque qui filaient et disparaissaient sous le vêtement qui était un simple débardeur blanc à manches courtes. Il les imaginait en train de courir le long de la colonne vertébrale du jeune pirate. Entre ses omoplates, au creux de ses reins, dévalant à toute vitesse et n'attendant qu'une langue aventureuse pour les cueillir.

C'était décidé ! Il l'assommerait et s'occuperait de lui sous une bonne douche chaude. Après l'avoir ligoté pieds et poings liés.

Il ferma la main en un poing, prêt à frapper, concentré lorsque…

Sanji stoppa net son brossage de dents. Il cracha un mélange de dentifrice et de salive dans le lavabo.

― Je suppose que t'as pas vu que l'accès à cet hôtel était strictement interdit aux chiens errants, puisque tu es passé directement par la fenêtre.

Il reprit le brossage comme si la présence de Jabura était parfaitement normale.

Que… Quoi ?

Jabura écarquilla les yeux sous le coup de l'étonnement. Sanji rinça sa brosse à dent et remplit son verre.

― Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut le clébard illettré ? J'ai pas que ça à faire, je dois me lever tôt demain pour préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Jabura grinçait des dents. Il se prenait pour qui, le coq, à le prendre de haut ?

Il se jeta sur lui de rage, frappant l'air, et son nez rencontra le bord de l'évier. Tenant d'une main son verre et de l'autre sa brosse à dent, Sanji l'observait avec un dédain certain. Il était amusant, le toutou mais il était un peu lent à la détente. Une sorte de labrador en somme, le côté attachant en moins.

L'assassin passa sa main sur son nez démesuré et opta pour sa forme humaine. Avec une telle taille et une telle musculature, il ne serait pas à son avantage dans un espace aussi restreint qu'une chambre. De plus, la majorité de ses techniques passaient à la trappe. Sa transformation en loup était parfaite pour des attaques éclairs ou un endroit vaste.

Ce fut en buvant la moitié de son verre que Sanji laissa Jabura se changer. Il eut ensuite un long et profond soupir en envoyant son pied saluer les côtes du pauvre bougre qui atterrit dans la baignoire. Le cuisinier recracha l'eau dans l'évier et reposa verre et brosse à dent.

― Déjà qu'en louveteau, tu ne vaux pas un sou mais alors en humain… Permets-moi de te dire que t'es pas très futé. La stratégie, ce n'est pas ton truc. En me voyant devant mon évier en train de me brosser les dents, t'aurais dû te douter que je te verrais grâce à mon miroir. Comme quoi, la vengeance rend aveugle. Et stupide mais ce n'est pas vraiment un souci pour toi, t'étais déjà bien atteint.

Jabura secoua la tête, s'assurant qu'aucune plaie ne s'était ouverte en tâtant son crâne. Il s'agrippa au rideau de douche qui céda sous le poids du tueur qui chut une nouvelle fois au fond de la baignoire. Sanji haussa les sourcils.

Pathétique. C'était ça, un assassin du CP9 ? Le Gouvernement avait du mouron à se faire. Il avait beau connaître sa force, Jabura n'effrayait pas Sanji une seule seconde. Il ne le voyait pas comme une grande menace.

Ce qui pouvait être un tord.

L'ancien agent du CP9 se dépêtra du rideau, l'empoignant d'une main et tentant de s'extirper de la baignoire.

― Bon, je vais te donner un coup de main sinon on y est encore à l'aube.

Sanji s'approcha de l'homme-loup et le saisit par le col de sa veste en cuir. Il l'attira à lui et Jabura fut surpris de constater que le pirate se laissait tomber, l'emportant avec lui dans sa chute. Dans le même temps, le cuisinier posa son pied sur le ventre de l'assassin et le repoussa vers l'arrière, le faisant toucher terre dans la chambre. Jabura grimaça, son postérieur percutant la moquette en premier. Sanji s'était relevé et marchait à présent vers lui, dans cette même attitude nonchalante.

― Te fais pas d'idée, je t'assomme et je te jette par l'entrée que tu as prise.

― C'est beau de rêver, mon poulet.

Sanji piqua un fard, une veine sur sa tempe pulsant presque ostensiblement. Il lança un premier coup de pied que Jabura esquiva de justesse. L'assassin bloqua le second d'une main, reculant de quelques centimètres.

Le Tekkai était bien pratique.

Jetant le rideau de douche sur le lit, il put affirmer sa prise sur la jambe de Sanji des deux mains.

― Crois-moi, tu vas lâcher, siffla le jeune pirate.

― Un coq pourvut d'une grande gueule, quelle originalité ! railla Jabura. On dit toujours que le coq est le seul animal à ouvrir son bec, même quand il a les deux pieds dans la merde.

Jabura attira de force Sanji vers lui, sa main droite saisissant le débardeur du cuisinier qu'il lança sur le lit. Atterrissant sur le ventre, il allait se redresser lorsqu'une main ferme se posa sur le dos pour le plaquer sur le matelas.

―Je crois que t'as pas compris, grogna Sanji. Je ne suis pas intéressé.

― Ton avis m'indiffère…

Il attrapa le rideau de douche et le noua autour du corps de Sanji pour maintenir ses bras contre lui. Jabura se rappela de sa première vision de la peau humide du pirate. Il se sentit électrisé par ce doux frisson qui le parcourut, familier.

Comme il se l'était dit précédemment, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était en pleine vengeance qu'il ne pouvait pas satisfaire d'autres besoins. Des pulsions primaires mais qui procuraient tellement de plaisir.

Il allait faire d'une pierre deux coups.

Il déchira le débardeur, pressé de profiter. Le festin était offert, pourquoi cracher dessus ?

Il ouvrit le vêtement jusqu'à la limite, arrivant au rideau de douche, il avait mis à découvert une bonne moitié du dos. Son pouce passa au creux du dos, Sanji se cambra par réflexe pour échapper à ce contact déplacé.

Ses doigts resserrés sur le rideau, Jabura força le cuisinier à se redresser, sa main se plaça sur les yeux du jeune pirate pour l'empêcher totalement de bouger puis se réfugièrent dans sa chevelure, s'assurant ainsi une meilleure prise.

Cette peau était si parfumée…

Jabura donna d'abord quelques timides coups de langue sur l'épaule. Le sel s'était imprégné après tous ces jours en mer, certes. Néanmoins, il y avait aussi un goût fruité, qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer. Il s'en fichait tant que c'était bon.

Sa langue traînait de plus en plus longtemps, mordillant cette peau si claire.

― Je viens de me doucher alors, la toilette, tu peux l'oublier !

― La ferme, coquelet. Sinon je passe à la vitesse supérieure.

― Tant qu'à faire puisque t'as l'intention de me buter.

― Tu n'y es pas du tout, mon poulet.

Ce souffle à l'oreille de Sanji fit rougir l'intéressé. Mince, mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Il n'était pas du tout attiré par cette espèce de pervers loup-garou !

L'assassin mordit le lobe de son oreille, faisant gémir Sanji qui pestait contre lui-même. Jabura colla son torse au dos du pirate qui sentit une main s'aventurer sur son torse, glissant sous le débardeur puis se dirigeant vers la ceinture.

Sanji se débattit à nouveau, plus violent.

― Dégage le clebs ! Je vais te faire griller cette fois !

― Bon sang mais ferme ton bec ! Est-ce que j'aurais commis l'erreur de te demander ce que tu en pensais ?

La main de Sanji parvint à attraper le poignet de l'assassin. Le cuisinier était bien décidé à se reprendre. Il ne parvenait pas à calmer son souffle erratique.

― Tu arrêtes maintenant ! exigea-t-il.

Jabura ne prit pas la peine de répondre cette fois, se défaisant de la poigne d'un mouvement. Il frotta son bassin contre le sien et Sanji se mordit la lèvre pour contenir un autre gémissement en sentant son érection brûlante à travers le tissu.

Sanji tourna la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec son tortionnaire. Il venait de comprendre.

Il l'embrassa sans hésitation, approfondissant le baiser alors que Jabura le laissait faire, abasourdi. Le coq voulait jouer dans la cour des grands ?

Cette langue ondulait, jouait avec la sienne, la taquinait et prenait le contrôle de la danse. Aussitôt rompu, aussitôt repris. Le second fut un simple contact. Après ces deux baisers, Sanji planta son regard dans le sien.

― Ça ne plaît pas quand on nous arrache les commandes, n'est-ce pas ?

Il le poussa d'un coup vers l'arrière, le repoussant sur le lit. Il en sortit et tenta de se défaire de ce fichu rideau. Jabura bondit sur lui et l'attrapa par la tenture pour le rallonger sur le matelas. La tête calée entre les deux coussins, Sanji dut mettre sa tête sur le coté et repéra du même coup le rictus de Jabura.

― Tu sais quoi, mon poulet, tu avais raison.

Il défit brusquement la ceinture du cuisinier, entendant avec une satisfaction le hoquet de stupeur de sa victime. Il fit descendre son pantalon et le sous-vêtement sans aucune douceur et jeta sa veste en cuir qui lui tenait chaud. Il posa une main à côté de l'épaule de Sanji et il porta l'autre à sa bouche pour humidifier trois doigts. Il entendait le froissement des draps derrière lui. Sanji tentait de se tracter pour échapper au programme que lui avait concocté l'assassin mais il ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre.

― C'est chiant quand un autre domine. Je comprends ta douleur, néanmoins… Je m'en fous.

Sanji écarquilla les yeux quand il sentit un doigt s'insinuer en lui. Il eut un cri de surprise et de douleur. Non pas ça ! Ce sale dégénéré était sérieux ?

Ce mot se répétait en boucle dans son esprit. Non !

― St-Stop…

― Trop. Tard.

Jabura attendit un peu que la douleur s'apaise. Pas totalement, il n'en avait pas la patience.

À présent Sanji respirait bruyamment à cause de la douleur, l'appréhension du pire et la panique. L'assassin eut pitié de lui et se radoucit. Juste pour le plaisir de redevenir brutal.

― Hey, calme-toi ! Respire à fond, ça va être plus rude pour toi sinon.

Et comment il faisait ? Sanji pestait, se mordait la lèvre à en saigner. Il avait peur. Quand un deuxième doigt rejoignit l'autre, il n'était toujours pas apaisé. Il aurait voulu être maître de son corps mais même ça, on le lui refusait. Jabura lui avait arraché les commandes des mains. Il était devenu une simple marionnette.

Il le haïssait. Il voulait gagner ? C'est bon, il l'avait sa victoire ! Il avait gagné au moment où il l'avait allongé sur ce lit. Et cette révolte qu'il voulait tant exprimer ! Pourquoi ses mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge ?

L'assassin serrait la chevelure blonde entre ses mains. Il devait se retenir. Il y était presque.

Le dernier doigt arracha un long gémissement au cuisinier. Il pestait contre le monde entier. Tiraillé entre la colère et la peur, il était désemparé. Il ne pouvait rien faire. La douleur dans ses bras qui tendaient le rideau à son maximum n'était rien comparée à ce que Jabura lui faisait subir.

Et le pire allait arriver. À un moment ou à un autre. Il voulait mourir maintenant.

Il savait que son tortionnaire ne loupait pas une bribe de ses réactions, les notant mentalement avec cette satisfaction malsaine. Il fit bouger ses doigts, constatant le tressaillement de ce corps entièrement soumis. Résigné.

Le changement était spectaculaire. Qui l'aurait cru ? L'arrogant cuisinier baissait les bras à présent. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait subir. Point barre. Il vit le drap se teinter du sang qui perlait de la lèvre blessée.

Jabura commençait à se dire que c'était une meilleure idée de laisser le cuisinier en vie. Vivre avec cette tache sur son honneur, sur sa dignité, voilà une magnifique vengeance !

Il devait en terminer avec tout ça. Il avait été bien assez gentil. Tellement qu'il se trouvait ridicule. Il se souciait si peu du cuisinier. Toutefois…

― Va falloir que tu songes à te calmer sinon t'étonnes pas s'il y a de la casse.

Cette voix autoritaire n'avait pas tord. Sanji était encore assez lucide pour savoir qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas et que personne ne viendrait le sortir de là. Non. Personne.

Il déglutit, sentant ce nœud dans sa gorge, cette envie de vomir qui revenait. Ce refus retentissant dans son esprit, qui ne pouvait parvenir à franchir ses lèvres. Se résigner était la seule option depuis le début et il l'avait fait inconsciemment. Il avait l'impression que c'était la fin. Maintenant, il ne voulait plus mourir mais tenir bon pour vivre.

Vivre avec ça ? C'était possible ?

Jabura fut surpris en constatant que le souffle devenait un peu moins désordonné. Il ne pouvait pas demander plus de toute façon et puis il se fichait pas mal de ce qu'il pouvait bien faire au jeune pirate. Il retira ses doigts.

Quelques secondes d'attente, Sanji entendit le bruit du froissement de tissu. Il gardait les yeux fermés. Il ne voulait pas voir, conserver le moins d'images. Il ne voulait pas nourrir davantage les cauchemars qui allaient le visiter s'il survivait à cette nuit.

Encore cette négation. Non. Non. Non ! Il se concentrait sur son souffle. Impossible d'obéir. Il mobilisa toute sa volonté. Vivre. Seulement ça et rien d'autre. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer. Que l'assassin prenne ce qu'il était venu chercher et qu'il s'en aille !

Le moment tant attendu par Jabura arriva enfin. Sa patience serait récompensée.

Son membre se glissa brusquement dans l'antre serrée de Sanji qui étouffa un deuxième cri de douleur grâce aux draps. Ses poings étaient crispés, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses paumes et les entaillèrent. L'assassin le prit par les cheveux et conserva sa tête sur le côté, appréciant la vue de ses petites larmes de souffrance qui perlaient et roulaient pour tomber sur les draps. Il attendit un peu, sachant que le corps de sa victime irradiait de douleur. Il allait patienter, pour que le mal s'apaise. Pour qu'il revienne, plus insupportable.

Puis l'homme-loup eut un grand soupir de soulagement. Il débuta de lents et puissants va-et-vient, écoutant avec un ravissement sans limite les gémissements qu'il entendait. Enfin ! Il avait droit à sa vengeance, à sa victoire !

Une victoire complète et totale.

Sanji n'osait prononcer un mot ni même bouger, au risque de l'inciter à être plus violent. Il avait fermé les yeux pour refouler les quelques larmes restantes. Étrangement, il décela une parcelle de plaisir dans cet océan de douleur. Une lumière. Fugace. Lointaine. Il serrait les dents, refoulait ces sensations. En vain. Son corps appréciait contre sa volonté. Son dos se cambrait, sa respiration se calait sur les allées et venues. Il encourageait inconsciemment son tortionnaire à accélérer la cadence alors qu'il donnait des coups de reins au hasard. Le plaisir que Jabura procurait à sa victime était, à ses yeux, aussi insignifiant que les battements d'ailes d'un papillon.

C'était pour dire.

Il alternait vitesse et violence, ne pensant plus qu'à tirer tout ce qu'il pouvait de ce faible coq qui avait osé le défier. Il écoutait attentivement les gémissements et les cris que le pirate tentait de retenir. L'homme-loup fut d'autant plus étonné qu'il se rendit compte que ce signe de consentement apportait un petit plus.

Peut-être.

L'orgasme emporta les bribes de conscience qu'ils leur restaient, le plaisir les submergeant. Plaquant sa main contre la tête de lit, Jabura se figea. Aussi pantelant que Sanji qui ne ressentait pas une once de remords. Son débardeur collé à sa peau par la sueur, il se répugnait.

― T'es vraiment qu'un sale clébard mal éduqué ! siffla le cuisinier, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

― Dis le petit coq déplumé, répliqua Jabura en ricanant.

L'homme-loup se retira, gardant cette brusquerie dans chacun de ses gestes. Il remit son pantalon et observa Sanji qui était encore allongé.

― T'as besoin d'un coup de main ?

― Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

Une faiblesse dans la voix. Le pirate et l'assassin l'avaient remarquée. Jabura dénoua le rideau, rendant sa liberté au jeune pirate. Ce dernier se suréleva, à quatre pattes sur le lit, le temps de se rhabiller. Il chut sur le lit, vidé de ses forces. Il était allongé sur le côté, dos à Jabura, il ne pourrait pas se retenir s'il devait voir ce sourire triomphant. Pas une larme de plus ne naîtrait par la faute de ce type amoral !

Il lui faudrait trouver une bonne excuse pour demander des antidouleurs à Chopper le lendemain. Une qui serait aussi valable pour le léger boitillement qu'il prévoyait déjà dans sa démarche.

C'était bien un souci qui passait au second plan. Une pensée qui lui avait traversé l'esprit alors qu'il songeait au lendemain. D'ailleurs, cette perspective qu'il y en aurait un l'étonnait.

― Finalement, tu ne m'élimines pas ? se risqua à dire le cuisinier.

L'assassin nota l'indifférence de sa proie à ce sujet. Il se remit sur ses pieds, enfilant sa veste, à présent dans une attitude purement nonchalante.

― J'ai eu ma victoire. Maintenant, tu sais que toi et tes petites fesses de coq ont trouvé leur maître.

― Tu plaisantes ou tu ne sais pas compter ? On est à égalité, je t'ai rétamé à Enies Lobby.

C'était quoi cette hargne ? Décidément, il était versatile. Il ne pouvait pas gommer cette faiblesse dans sa voix mais elle s'affirmait. Sa fierté revenait au premier plan. Après tout, Jabura la lui avait arrachée.

― Ooooh alors tu ne discutes pas ma supériorité pour ce coup-ci ?

Sanji s'épousseta, son corps tremblant après ce qui venait de se produire. Il aurait dû être naturellement répugné, rejeter en bloc tout ceci et faire sa fête à ce loup complètement timbré.

Il était répugné, ça oui toutefois, autre chose l'empêchait d'en rester là. Il était lucide, il ne pouvait pas balayer ces événements d'un revers de main.

Il savait que l'homme-loup reviendrait. Pourquoi le laisser en vie sinon ?

― La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui te prendrai et je ne ferai pas dans la dentelle. T'es prévenu !

― Encore faut-il que tu sois en état de répliquer…

― Qui viendra verra.

Sanji prit une grande inspiration et tourna la tête vers Jabura, repérant la lueur obscène de son adversaire sur lui. Le cuisinier comptait prendre sa revanche, lui faire payer cette humiliation. L'homme-loup reviendrait. Oh ! Pas tout de suite, il attendrait le rétablissement physique. Il préférait avoir le dessus quand le cuisinier était en pleine possession de ses moyens.

Le jeune pirate était maintenant prévenu et il resterait en alerte dès que la nuit tomberait. Jamais cet assassin n'aura une seconde fois le dessus sur lui. Une fois. Pas une de plus.

Une certitude était ancrée dans le for intérieur de Sanji.

Qui savait de quoi le lendemain était fait ?

\*/

Oui mes chers lecteurs, vous ne rêvez pas. Il s'agit d'un Two-Shot.

La suite ne tardera pas. En vérité je ne sais pas, je dépends de ChocOlive qui m'aide bénévolement et que je maltraites par mes mauvais écrits et mes fautes récurrentes. En fait, je disais qu'elle ne tarderait pas dans le sens où elle ne mettra pas deux mois. Par "elle" je parle de la suite. A moins d'un gros souci de ma part.

Que vous aimiez ou non, merci d'être passé ! Une petite review avant de partir ?


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour !

Nlda : Vous l'attendiez avec impatience -ou pas - voici la fin de Revenge ! L'écriture fut vraiment... éprouvante mais je suis très heureuse de l'avoir fait. J'éprouve une étrange fierté en relisant ce chapitre. Je ne regrette pas de vous avoir présenter ce Two-Shot. Finalement, je révise mon jugement. Il fait parti de mes bijoux [j'utilise ici le peu d'égo que j'ai].

Bêta : Un grand merci à ChocOlive, toujours prête à aider son prochain qu'importe les risques, qu'importe le pairing, qu'importe la difficulté, qu'importe si cela revient à aider une auteure complètement déjanté, buté, parano et - il faut le dire - pas mal suicidaire. Yep, je n'aurai de cesse de la remercier pour son fabuleux travail.

\*/

**Revenge**

**.**

Chapitre 2

― Sanji ?

Le jeune homme se tourna vers la jeune femme qui avait frappé à petits coups sur la porte ouverte de la cuisine. Il avait oublié de la refermer. Chose inhabituelle puisqu'il aimait se retirer dans son petit monde dès qu'il était dans une cuisine. Son environnement de prédilection.

― Oui Robin-chan ?

Il s'était figé, légèrement sur la défensive, comme si elle pouvait représenter une menace. L'archéologue avait un excellent sens de l'observation, perfectionné par ses longues années de fuite. Elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et cela depuis trois jours. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir dans une telle situation. Robin baignait dans l'incertitude et peut-être était-ce indiscret de se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas. Sanji était fort. Il était quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait compter sans crainte. Impossible qu'elle lui soit d'une quelconque utilité…

Ses mauvaises habitudes revenaient à la charge. Ce n'était pas aisé de s'en débarrasser. Cependant, elle ne voyait toujours pas comment faire pour engager la conversation.

― Si quelque chose te tracasse, tu peux m'en parler. Je peux tout entendre.

Une lueur affolée passa dans le regard de Sanji. Elle savait tout ? Son cœur se serra et il eut envie de fuir. Il eut un sourire, s'efforçant d'être le plus naturel possible.

― Bien sûr Robin-chan. Je le ferai dès qu'il m'arrive une tuile. Ne t'en fais pas.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche, prête à insister. Sanji lui tourna le dos pour retourner à la confection du déjeuner. Robin n'eut plus qu'à tourner les talons et repartir, refermant la porte derrière elle. Elle ne pouvait pas le forcer à se confier.

Le jeune homme se sentit plus détendu lorsqu'elle s'éloigna. Contemplant ses mains tremblantes, il les referma en poings pour se maîtriser. Son corps se souvenait, marqué par ce qui s'était passé.

Trois jours…

**.**

Quand Sanji s'était péniblement redressé, Jabura avait depuis longtemps quitté l'hôtel. Depuis combien de temps ? Il l'ignorait et s'en fichait, du moment qu'il était parti. Prenant appui sur la table de chevet, il avait tenté de sortir du lit et de se mettre debout. Ses jambes l'avaient lâché dès que ses pieds s'étaient posés au sol.

Le second, le troisième et le quatrième essais furent des échecs. Il s'aida du lit pour se relever. Il fit quelques pas, se rattrapa à la commode, au canapé, longeant le mur pour arriver à la salle de bain. Il devait y aller.

Il chut une fois qu'il atteignit le seuil. Une main sur la poignée, il sentait le vent frais du soir sur sa peau, son corps avait une bonne excuse pour être parcouru de ces violents frissons. Il referma la porte-fenêtre et tira les rideaux. Sa peur était irrationnelle. Il ne reviendrait pas. Pas aujourd'hui.

Il se tracta jusqu'à la baignoire. Il devait se purifier. Oui ! C'était ça ! Que toute cette souillure disparaisse, que l'eau emmène avec elle ces souvenirs, cette nuit, cette douleur. Cette intense douleur. Il en allait de sa santé mentale.

Sanji se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas en état de prendre une douche. Se hisser dans la baignoire serait déjà un exploit. Un bain ? Dans l'état de fatigue où il était, il s'endormirait. Il suffirait d'un geste brusque en se réveillant, il se taperait la tête sur le bord et il se noierait.

Il avait tant besoin de se laver.

Les larmes aux yeux, il tendit sa main vers le robinet. Ses doigts le frôlèrent et son bras se rabaissa. Son front posé sur le bord de la baignoire, ses yeux se fermant doucement, Sanji se promit qu'il le ferait le lendemain, à la première heure. Il ressortit de la pièce puis se figea d'épouvante. Pas le lit. Il n'y retournerait pas. Il se réfugia sur le canapé, dos à la literie où ces horreurs s'étaient produites, et s'était endormi après quelques larmes. Nerveuses. Désespérées.

**.**

Le lendemain…

― Sanji ?

Le jeune homme se retourna brusquement. Retour à la réalité.

― Tu n'as vraiment plus mal ?

― Non.

― Tu es certain de ne pas vouloir que je t'ausculte afin que tu en sois certain ?

― C'est mon corps, je sais encore quand j'ai mal et quand tout va bien. Merci pour les antidouleurs Chopper mais à présent, j'aimerais que tu cesses de t'inquiéter à ce sujet. Dis aux autres que c'est prêt.

Exceptionnellement, il resta de marbre face aux petits yeux larmoyants du renne qui abdiqua à son tour.

Durant le déjeuner, il allait et venait de la cuisine à la salle à manger. Il ne s'asseyait pas une seconde. Ce n'était pas inhabituel mais à présent il ne restait pas avec eux. En fait, il ne restait pas depuis cette fameuse nuit. Le poids des regards de ses compagnons lui était insupportable. Il avait l'impression qu'ils pouvaient lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Qu'en le regardant de haut en bas, ils sauraient tout.

Si seulement il était aussi simple d'éviter d'éveiller les soupçons…

― Hé Love-cook ?

En route pour la cuisine une énième fois, Sanji s'immobilisa.

― Rapporte-moi une bouteille.

― La politesse, tu connais pas ? s'exclama le jeune cuisinier en pivotant vers lui. Et puis t'as des jambes, tu pourrais y aller par toi-même.

― Pour que tu gueules encore que je suis dans tes pattes ? Et puis tu vas à la cuisine, je vois pas le problème.

― Va te faire voir ! Je suis pas ta bonniche, Marimo.

Zoro se leva, empoignant ses sabres. La force brute. La sauvagerie à l'état pur. Une autre image se superposa à la sienne. Sanji eut un violent sursaut, ses souvenirs s'imposèrent dans son esprit. Il eut des sueurs froides, un brusque mouvement de recul et ramena ses bras contre lui, le long du corps. Il fronça les sourcils, essayant de se reprendre.

― Ok, c'est bon. J'y vais.

À la surprise générale, Sanji avait abdiqué. Il avait abandonné l'idée même de se battre contre Zoro. Il fuyait les bagarres contre son meilleur ennemi. Et cela depuis trois jours.

Le cuisinier s'était très vite réfugié dans la cuisine. Passant ses doigts sur la plaie de sa lèvre qui se refermait lentement, il retourna dans le salon, une bouteille de saké dans une main et l'un des nombreux plats principaux dans l'autre. Même s'il n'y avait aucune trace visible, Sanji savait sans aucun doute possible que Zoro était perplexe. Il se posait des questions.

Sanji ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il évitait tout contact physique. Quand son capitaine se jetait sur lui, il se recevait un prompt coup de pied de la part d'un cuisinier tremblotant et paniqué. Il intériorisait au maximum, néanmoins il n'arriverait pas à faire illusion bien longtemps.

La nuit venue, il retourna dans sa chambre après être resté dans la cuisine toute la journée. Suivant son rituel, il refermait la porte à clé, rabattait les volets, tirait les rideaux. C'était ridicule. Comme si de pauvres planches en bois pouvaient parvenir à bout de la détermination d'un assassin. Cela apaisait un peu son angoisse. Il considérait avec dégoût son lit dont il changeait les draps tous les jours bien qu'il n'y dormait plus. Il se souvenait à nouveau.

Il avait peu d'heures de sommeil à son actif. Ses cauchemars revenaient. Le même scénario. Jabura le jetait sur le lit, l'allongeant sur le dos. Une main sur le cou, le menaçant de le priver d'air s'il esquissait le moindre geste de résistance. Il déchirait son haut, retirait brusquement ses vêtements. Sanji ne pouvait détacher son regard de celui que son bourreau.

Il se réveillait avec des maux de gorge à cause de ses cris, en nage. Il ne se souvenait pas du reste du cauchemar, son cerveau faisant son office en oblitérant cette partie. Toutefois, le cuisinier devinait la suite.

**.**

Le lendemain de cette nuit… La première chose qu'il avait faite était d'aller sous la douche, ignorant la douleur physique. Il avait ensuite enlevé les draps, les couvre-lits, les coussins en espérant qu'une fois le lit fait, il pourrait y retourner. Qu'il suffirait de se débarrasser de ces traces évidentes de son humiliation pour faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

La réalité était cruellement crue.

**.**

Et elle revint quand il posa les yeux vers l'horloge. Il se frappa le front contre le mur. Une fois. Deux fois. Pas moyen de s'ôter ce sourire malsain de l'esprit. Il reviendrait. Sanji avait peur de ne pas pouvoir lui tenir tête.

Cette fois encore, il dormit sur le canapé. Le matin, le soulagement était de courte durée. Ce moment de la journée était le plus éloigné de la tombée de la nuit. Il savourait la journée comme si c'était la dernière. Il s'occupait de ses déesses, repoussait Luffy de sa cuisine, évitait Zoro pour ne pas à avoir à se battre contre lui. Il prit le temps de rassurer Chopper sur son état de santé.

La nuit s'installa, se conformant à ce cycle sempiternel.

Il avait peur, néanmoins. Une sorte de résignation s'était imposée en lui. Il avait réfléchi à la nouvelle de cet après-midi. Cela devait arriver alors pourquoi essayer de refouler ces souvenirs ? Sa décision était déjà prise.

Sanji avait pâli en voyant quelques membres de la Franky Family venir. Le bateau serait terminé pour le lendemain. Une nouvelle qui avait sonné comme une sentence de mort à ses oreilles. L'assassin le saurait et il viendrait pour en finir avec cette rivalité.

Le jeune pirate ne referma pas les volets. Un sujet de moquerie en moins, c'était toujours cela de gagné.

Il retira son gilet et sa chemise, les troquant contre un t-shirt sans manches. Il tenait trop à ses costumes pour qu'ils soient déchirés par la férocité de ce dégénéré. Il balaya d'un regard la pièce, sa chambre qui allait devenir un champ de bataille. Elle était plus éloignée des autres puisqu'il devait se coucher tard et se lever tôt pour aller en cuisine. Il se disait que ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose. La preuve, ses compagnons n'avaient rien entendu alors qu'il avait cru mourir cette nuit-là.

Il était tellement calme, à se demander s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose qui clochait chez lui. Il avait chaud. Il étouffait. Comme cette nuit alors que Jabura…

Il se reprit, sortant de sa commode le débardeur déchiré. Il l'avait conservé pour une mystérieuse raison. Pour se forcer à se souvenir de la force de son adversaire ? Inutile ! Il l'avait perçue dans chacun de ses coups de reins, dans chacun de ses gestes. Pourquoi le garder alors ? Son comportement face à cette ignominie le dérangeait. Il y avait un autre facteur dans l'équation qui pesait son poids, il refusait de voir la vérité en face. Après ce que Jabura avait fait, il lui était encore plus difficile de se l'avouer.

Sanji s'était promis de prendre sa vie en main après son départ du Baratie. La vie était si capricieuse, remplie d'injustices.

Il remit le vêtement dans le tiroir et se dirigea vers la porte-fenêtre de la salle de bain. Il avait besoin d'air. À peine l'eut-il ouverte qu'on sauta sur le balcon, face à lui.

Il bondit en arrière, son dos butant contre l'évier. Ce ne pouvait être que lui.

― Alors, on refermait ses volets comme chaque soir, mon coquelet ? susurra l'homme-loup.

― Pas du tout, répliqua le jeune pirate. Je t'attendais. Tu es d'un prévisible…

L'assassin l'examina de bas en haut. Des cernes sous ce seul œil visible, des bras grelottants, une étrange détermination dans le regard.

Du haut de ses 19 ans, Sanji le toisait avec de la crainte et de l'assurance alternativement.

Jabura débuta les hostilités. Le cuisinier se baissa pour esquiver le coup de poing qui filait droit vers sa mâchoire. Il en profita pour tenter de faucher les jambes de l'homme-loup qui se recula. Il se décala pour laisser un second coup frapper dans le vide et contre-attaqua. Si Sanji évita de peu sa gauche, le poing droit de Jabura percuta ses côtes. Plaqué au mur une fraction de seconde, il voulut riposter lorsque le coup de pied de l'assassin le cueillit et le propulsa dans la chambre.

Il roula sur le côté pour se remettre debout, le souffle court. Il para de justesse le coup de pied de son adversaire et se rendit compte de son erreur. Certes, Jabura n'utiliserait pas ses plus puissantes attaques car il n'avait pas pour but de rameuter tout l'équipage mais il savait maîtriser la puissance de ses coups. Même les plus simples restaient dangereux.

Jabura le saisit par l'épaule, lui assénant un coup de poing dans son plexus solaire. C'était la fin.

Il ne pourrait pas rester dix secondes loin de lui pour reprendre son souffle. Il était pratiquement KO après un coup pareil. Le jeune cuisinier était comme paralysé, collé contre le mur de sa chambre.

Dix secondes.

Jabura savait. Il le regardait lutter, sans qu'un filet d'air ne puisse passer dans les poumons du pirate. Il s'approcha à pas tranquille. Le contact physique. Sanji se rendit compte que son appréhension s'était retournée contre lui. La peur que l'homme-loup réitère la ruse dont il avait usé la nuit dernière.

Une fois qu'il eut réussi à respirer, il était trop tard.

Son cœur faillit le lâcher quand il entendit qu'on frappait à sa porte. Vif, l'assassin plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Sanji, prit ses poignets de l'autre et bloqua ses jambes de la sienne. Le pirate ne tenta pas de se soustraire à sa poigne.

Ils attendirent. Des secondes si longues qu'elles ressemblaient à des minutes. Des frappes brutales. Sanji avait une petite idée du visiteur. D'ailleurs, ses soupçons se confirmèrent.

― Cook, je sais que t'es pas en train de dormir. Y a de la lumière sous ta porte.

Le cuisinier entendit Jabura pester.

― Tu choisis, lâcha t-il en se reculant.

Autrement dit "si tu parles, je reviendrai et je serai bien plus violent que prévu. Si tu l'obliges à virer vite fait, t'as des chances de t'en sortir".

Le plus important pour Sanji était de savoir si cette visite lui permettrait d'avoir une fenêtre de tir pour répliquer. Probable que non. Jabura se dirigea de l'autre côté de la porte de sorte d'être dissimulé par le battant. Sanji se racla la gorge, expira profondément avant d'ouvrir la porte.

― Je m'endors deux minutes et voilà qu'une tête d'algue se ramène. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux à une heure pareille ?

Zoro croisa les bras, ses yeux d'émeraude défiant la prunelle bleue marine de Sanji qui resta stoïque. Il cherchait des signes évidents de la faiblesse qu'il percevait ces derniers jours, assurément. Le cuisinier faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour rester impassible. Jabura était juste à côté et bondirait une fois cette porte refermée. Il avait l'impression d'être dans une impasse.

― J'te trouve bizarre depuis quelques temps.

― Et le temps que l'info arrive au cerveau, tu penses à venir vérifier de cette hypothèse foireuse aussi tard ?

― Tu me prends pour un con ? Tu nous caches quelque chose.

Zoro voulut entrer, Sanji lui barra la route.

― Je ne sais pas si t'as remarqué mais j'ai besoin de repos. Ce n'est pas toi qui dois te réveiller plusieurs fois dans la nuit pour veiller sur le garde-manger. Tire-toi.

Zoro étant réticent à abandonner, il ajouta :

― T'es pas le mieux placé pour parler de petits secrets. On en a tous. Tu veux tout savoir ? C'est Usopp qui me tracasse. Ce crétin n'est toujours pas venu s'excuser et ta fierté mal placée met tout le monde mal à l'aise. Tu veux vraiment qu'on en parle maintenant ?

― Tu avais dis que j'avais raison.

― Il y avait d'autres moyens d'expliquer à l'équipage l'importance du respect qu'on doit à notre capitaine.

Réplique cinglante. Sanji s'en voulait d'être aussi direct alors qu'il voulait en parler à Zoro de manière plus posée et dans une toute autre situation.

Il devait le faire lâcher prise. Le cuisinier sentait l'aveu lui brûler les lèvres. Lui demander de l'aide reviendrait à avouer sa faiblesse et il ne pourrait plus se considérer comme son rival. C'était une humiliation qu'il ne pouvait pas tolérer. Zoro était son compagnon de voyage et le meilleur ennemi qu'il pouvait trouver.

Non. Sanji était résigné. Quoiqu'il puisse se passer, même s'il perdait ce qui devenait la seule issue qu'il envisageait, il ne demanderait pas d'aide.

― Va-t-en, Zoro.

Il avait réussi à gommer la supplication dans ce qui devait être un ordre. Le sabreur recula d'un pas.

― On en reparlera.

Il le vit partir et referma la porte à contrecœur. Il aurait dû le suivre. Non. Cela n'aurait rien changé. Il y avait une infime chance pour qu'il échappe à Jabura. Cependant, il avait en face un assassin. Si ce n'était pas ce soir, il aurait pu le guetter à l'extérieur avant qu'il ne parte.

Sanji tourna le verrou.

― C'est pas ce que j'appelle de la rapidité mais ça fera l'affaire.

― La ferme.

Le jeune pirate darda un regard noir vers l'homme-loup. Sanji le provoquait, c'était évident. Se rendait-il compte qu'en agissant ainsi, il encourageait son adversaire dans son projet ?

L'assassin fut surpris. Sanji ne broncha pas, encaissant le coup de pied puis la rude poussée de Jabura vers le lit alors que la tête du pirate avait heurté l'une des colonnes du lit à baldaquin. Couché sur le ventre, le cuisinier sentit la main de Jabura attraper son haut pour le conserver dans cette position. Il eut un long soupir hésitant. Il n'aurait rien tenté de toute manière. Il songea qu'avec ou sans rideau de douche, la situation ne changeait pas d'un pouce. Si il avait eut les bras libres cette nuit-là, cela n'aurait pas bouleversé le cours des choses.

Rien qu'en songeant à ce schéma qui allait se répéter, son corps se crispa tout naturellement. Il s'appliqua à réguler sa respiration. Pas de rébellion. Dès qu'il aurait eut ce qu'il voulait, ce serait bel et bien terminé. Il aurait sa victoire complète.

Sanji n'aurait pas dû le chercher. Si seulement il savait se taire ! Trop tard pour regretter. Comment avait-il pu penser jouer à ce petit jeu avec lui ?

Son corps frissonna, le tissu descendant lentement sur sa peau. Qu'il se trouvait stupide pour penser que ce serait simple ! Son cœur s'affolait, tambourinait dans sa poitrine, ses mains serraient les draps. Ces draps neufs qui n'auraient pas dû être souillés.

Il avait encore peur au fond de lui. Pas parce que Jabura allait à nouveau abuser de lui, pas parce que cet acte le répugnait. Mais parce qu'il se demandait ce qui allait se passer quand il en aurait fini de lui.

Se laisser faire. Ne pas l'encourager. Rester le plus "passif" possible. Les larmes qui lui échappèrent durant la préparation et durant l'acte n'était dû qu'à la douleur. Les gémissements, les cris étaient causés par la douleur, pas par le désespoir.

Pas cette fois.

Jabura avait fait le strict nécessaire pour le préparer, intrigué et fâché par cette curieuse reddition. La douleur était là, c'était bien normal, mais une chose sortait du cadre de ses prévisions.

Le consentement total.

Sanji ne s'était pas débattu, pas une fois. Cet œil bleu le narguait. L'homme-loup n'y lisait que de la colère et de l'acceptation. Le jeune pirate n'avait pas essayé de se soustraire à sa poigne avant qu'il ne débute. Le jeune pirate n'était pas ligoté mais ne faisait rien pour s'échapper. Les va-et-vient de l'assassin se firent plus puissants, furieux, rapides. Il voulait entendre son désespoir s'exprimer, voir ce corps sous lui se tordre, pas seulement à cause de la souffrance.

Il manquait quelque chose, il se sentait insatisfait.

Sanji subissait. Parfait. Toutefois il n'avait pas le droit de le priver de ce bonheur ! L'assassin ne lui retirait rien. Il ne l'humiliait pas puisqu'il avait son accord tacite. L'homme-loup passa ses mains sur le haut du pirate, laissant ses doigts vagabonder sur cette peau chaude. Il perçut le frisson qui parcourut le corps en-dessous. Aucun dégoût.

Du plaisir. Il entendit nettement le soupir qui avait échappé au jeune pirate.

Il se figea, tous les deux haletants, puis Jabura se retira frustré. Inutile de le prendre une nouvelle fois. Ce second essai serait aussi décevant que le premier.

Le cuisinier remonta son sous-vêtement et son pantalon, rajusta son t-shirt trempé de sueur sans un mot. Il présentait son dos à l'assassin qui l'imita. Il était envahi par l'incompréhension. Que faire ?

Il pensait qu'en reproduisant la même chose, il aurait sa victoire. Qu'il aurait enfin le dernier mot. Rien ! Il ne ressentait pas le même plaisir que la dernière fois. Ce plaisir malsain qui le faisait vibrer. Et sa vengeance ? Était-elle accomplie ? Sanji n'avait pas l'attitude d'une personne défaite et complètement anéantie par le désespoir et la haine envers lui-même !

Jabura le prit par l'épaule pour le retourner, croisant le regard inquisiteur de Sanji. S'il n'était pas satisfait ainsi, peut-être devait-il passer le cran au-dessus.

Il le rallongea brutalement, se plaçant au niveau de ses hanches. Il entoura le cou du jeune homme de ses deux mains et resserra ses doigts.

L'œil écarquillé par la terreur, Sanji se débattit, donnant des coups de pieds dans le vide. L'air manquait, sa respiration devenait désordonnée, son sang battait dans ses tempes, il entendait les battements de son cœur douloureux qui s'accéléraient avant de ralentir peu à peu, sa vue se brouillait. Jabura retrouvait la réaction que le cuisinier avait eu quand il l'avait pris de force la première fois.

Pourtant…

Ce n'était pas ça. Le tuer lui posait problème.

Oh ! Ce n'était pas l'éthique. Il était un tueur, il n'en avait pas. Le Gouvernement l'avait payé pour tuer. Cela avait été son métier. Une seconde nature.

Non. Cela lui posait problème à cause d'une seule et unique question.

Qu'allait-il faire lorsque Sanji serait mort ?

Il devait l'avouer, cela l'avait rassuré de savoir qu'une personne dotée d'une telle personnalité existait. Sanji lui tenait tête. Durant leur combat, à Enies Lobby, il avait été surpris par sa force qui avait surpassé la sienne alors que Kalifa l'avait sévèrement amoché.

Il le regardait se défendre, tenter de faire diminuer cette pression mortelle sur sa gorge. Une larme orpheline naquit de cette prunelle couleur océan, roulant sur sa joue pour échouer sur la main de l'assassin. Lui qui ne s'était pas battu autant que l'avait espéré Jabura, il luttait pour rester en vie. Il n'avait pas tiré un trait sur la vie.

Le pirate avait juste désiré que ce cercle vicieux prenne fin. Tous les deux le savaient, si Sanji avait dominé cette manche, Jabura serait revenu à la charge d'une manière ou d'une autre. Le départ de Water Seven importait peu.

Non. Cette mort ne le satisferait pas. Le rendrait amère. Qui lui tiendrait tête sans faillir ? À part ses compagnons, les gens tremblaient de peur face à lui. Quelque chose l'attirait chez ce cuisinier. Sa combativité, son assurance…

Il le relâcha, s'écartant, l'observant tousser, reprendre son souffle. Une main portée sur sa gorge. Son regard était expressif. Il pouvait y deviner cette même question.

_Pourquoi ?_

Jabura était perdu. Il ne comprenait pas, voulait comprendre.

Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux dorés de Sanji qui se raidit. Encore ? Il n'avait pas eu assez, il allait recommencer ?

Empoignant sa nuque, Jabura approcha son visage du sien. Ces lèvres qui le tentaient depuis le début. Il était curieux et tâtonnait. Maladroit.

Les baisers du cuisinier, la dernière fois, lui avaient procuré un sentiment complètement différent de ce qu'il connaissait. Il n'arrivait pas à le pointer du doigt et encore moins à le nommer. Il avait un avis partagé à ce sujet et voulait tout mettre au clair. Il suivait son instinct.

Sanji comprit et, par un réflexe salutaire à ses yeux, le stoppa net en posant son avant-bras sur le torse de l'assassin.

Un refus catégorique. Jabura insista. Chacun percevait sur sa peau le souffle ardent de son adversaire. Ils étaient tellement près l'un de l'autre. Jabura voulait savoir. Sanji maintenait obstinément cette distance. Il l'imposait de force, reprenant le contrôle de cette relation ambiguë.

― Non.

Cette prunelle fouillait, cherchait à comprendre pourquoi l'homme-loup changeait du tout au tout. Il répéta, anticipant la question de son adversaire.

― Non. C'est tout.

― Tu dois m'obéir !

― En vertu de quoi ?

Sanji le repoussa de son pied, lui-même se plaquant contre la tête de lit pour conserver le plus d'espace possible entre eux deux. Il tâterait de sa semelle s'il lui reprenait l'envie de s'approcher ! L'assassin se tint à l'une des colonnes, un pied au sol pour conserver sa stabilité.

― Tu l'as ta victoire. Tu m'as soumis par deux fois ! Disparaît.

― Pourquoi tu refuses ? La dernière fois, tu ne t'es pas fait prier !

Comment lui expliquer ?

Un baiser qu'était-ce au final ? Sanji le savait. Pas lui.

C'était un serment fait d'un peu plus près. Une promesse plus précise, un aveu qui veut se confirmer. Un point que l'on met sur le i du verbe… aimer. Un secret prenant la bouche pour oreille. Une communion et une façon de goûter, au bord des lèvres, l'âme ! Un échange qui devait être doux, une façon de prouver l'union des cœurs battants pour un autre en plus de soi. C'était un partage.

Quelque chose de plus important que le sexe. Une manière de transmettre ses sentiments à l'autre sans passer par les mots. Des mots qui exprimaient si mal ce sentiment si beau, qui avait un tel pouvoir sur l'Homme. Qui le changeait, qui le faisait renaître.

Une chose aussi belle, exprimée par un baiser. Simple en soi et complexe dans sa signification. Tels les flocons de neige, chacun était unique, apportait autre chose. L'Amour, le vrai, ne pouvait faiblir. À son image, on ne se lassait jamais d'embrasser l'être aimé car chacun d'eux était une déclaration enflammée.

Pas besoin de ces conventions posées à travers les mots.

Comment expliquer à quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas la différence entre l'Amour et le sexe ? Comment lui faire comprendre qu'un baiser était au-delà de tout cela ? Lui qui ne connaissait même pas ce sentiment. Qui vivait à travers le sang et la violence. À ses yeux, ce devait être un mot qu'on lançait hypocritement, pour parvenir à ses fins.

Oui, Sanji l'avait embrassé. Par deux fois. La première l'avait mis dans un tel état que la seconde lui avait paru indispensable. Puis il s'était repris. Ces baisers avaient été déplacés. Ils n'auraient pas dû être dans une telle situation.

― Va-t-en. Cette fois ne comptait pas. Cela n'avait pas… lieu d'être. Pas avec toi.

― C'est quoi ces énigmes ? s'énerva Jabura. Qu'est-ce que…

― Tu ne peux pas comprendre. C'est normal. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je ne peux rien t'offrir et si ce que tu m'as arraché ne te suffit pas, je ne peux rien pour toi.

Sanji fut prit d'un rire dément. Qu'il s'en prenne à son corps autant qu'il le voulait, ce cabot, mais jamais il ne le laisserait s'en prendre à son âme de pirate. Il tenait à sa liberté. Cette liberté d'avoir le choix. Là, il choisissait de protéger ce qui lui restait de fierté pour dissimuler le changement qui s'était fait en lui.

― Tu ne l'as pas eu ta vengeance ? Ça ne se passe pas comme tu le souhaites ? Je ne peux rien pour toi, alors oublie et casse-toi !

Ce dernier ordre avait été crié. Excédé, à bout de nerf, éreinté par ces dernières journées, Sanji voulait qu'il disparaisse, qu'il ne revienne plus. Ce qu'il commençait à ressentir n'était pas normal ! Cet homme lui avait fait mal, avait brisé ses convictions les plus fortes. Le cuisinier avait été tant tourmenté à cause de cet assassin. Quatre jours seulement s'étaient écoulés mais si intenses en émotions contradictoires…

Jabura ne voulait pas lui obéir, il voyait que Sanji évitait de croiser son regard et même de le regarder ! L'homme-loup se demanda si c'était une bonne chose de s'obstiner. Son intuition lui soufflait que c'était une mauvaise idée. D'un autre côté, une petite voix le poussait à désirer encore plus.

Il quitta l'hôtel confus, Sanji le suivit des yeux. Au balcon, bras croisés sur la rambarde, il s'était allumé une cigarette dont la fumée se dispersait sous la poussée du vent froid.

Cette fumée le renvoyait à lui-même. Il s'éparpillait dans ce fatras de pensées. Il ne savait pas comment il devait réagir la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient. Sanji était certain qu'il ne réapparaîtrait pas avant son départ.

À quoi cela lui servait d'y réfléchir plus longtemps ? Ce n'était pas comme si il allait trouver la réponse dans les ténèbres et la voûte céleste.

Une chose était certaine : ils étaient à égalité.

**.**

Le lendemain, l'équipage au complet était réuni pour voir leur nouveau navire. Dans l'optique de récupérer ce charpentier sur lequel Luffy avait jeté son dévolu, Sanji et Zoro s'étaient mis à leur place. Une fois Franky dans les airs, les deux pirates étaient partis en direction du navire. Le cuisinier avait dû prendre le temps de chercher le sabreur qui avait pris le mauvais chemin. Il avait suffit que Sanji lève les yeux vers le charpentier volant en direction du Sunny et le cactus avait disparu.

En s'engageant dans une ruelle, une main le saisit par le poignet. Furieux, il se tourna vivement vers l'importun et le reconnut.

― Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre pour les chiens errants !

L'assassin nota qu'il n'avait pas perdu de sa hargne. Un trait avait été définitivement tiré après ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir. Cette quête de vengeance pernicieuse avait été mise de côté. Définitivement. Une autre l'avait remplacée.

― Un jour coquelet, je l'aurai ! J'aurai même bien plus !

Amusé malgré lui, Sanji se défit de sa poigne. Il parlait du baiser, cela n'avait pas échappé au cuisinier qui eut un petit sourire méprisant.

― Je te souhaite bien du plaisir. T'es pas sorti de l'auberge surtout que je doute qu'un assassin puisse se remettre en question ne serait-ce qu'un minimum.

― Je ne compte pas changer mon mode de vie, il me plaît.

― Le mien aussi.

― Par contre, je suis certain que je n'aurai pas à changer autant que tu le dis pour parvenir à savoir.

Sanji prenait cela pour une promesse. C'était un bon début. Cela lui suffisait amplement.

Contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensait, il était impossible de faire table rase du passé. L'homme vivait sur l'empilement de ses erreurs, de ses crimes, de ses actes en général. C'était un fardeau dont le poids variait selon la personne. Le réel mérite était de vivre avec et de continuer à avancer sans se retourner vers ce boulet pour s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il fallait avancer pour voir la lumière au bout du tunnel. Sanji était fier d'en être capable.

― Qui vivra verra, lâcha-t-il avec son arrogance habituelle.

Il repartit, satisfait par ce défi lancé ouvertement.

C'était un nouveau cycle de vengeance qui reprenait. Paradoxalement, celui-ci était vertueux.

Il n'était pas basé sur la haine mais sur la riposte, sur l'amusement, sur la satisfaction de savoir qu'un défi en ferait naître d'autres. Avançant pas à pas, l'avenir était plein de promesses bien qu'incertain. Cela pouvait ne pas marcher. Peut-être que cela ne marcherait pas, un cercle pouvait se briser. Mais si c'était le cas, ce ne serait pas la faute de Sanji.

Il venait de tout remettre aux mains d'un assassin. Jabura tâterait de son kick s'il abandonnait !

Le cuisinier en était persuadé. La fierté l'obligerait à relever ce défi, à entretenir ce cycle.

La prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient, Jabura aurait obligatoirement trouvé la réponse à sa question. Ce jour-là, ce serait à Sanji de répondre.

Et il la connaissait déjà.

**.**

**The End**

\*/

Eeeet oui. C'est bel et bien la fin. Mystérieux n'est-ce pas ? Si vous êtes un habitué de mes écrits, vous savez déjà qu'il va falloir imaginer la suite. Les indices sont assez nombreux pour que cela vous soit possible.

J'ai eu du mal à relire ce Two-Shot. Honnêtement, il est rare qu'un texte que j'écris me secoue autant. J'ai toujours réussi à conserver une certaine distance par rapport à mes écrits, à me détacher suffisamment pour rester objective, pour choisir _le_ bon mot. Je suis perfectionniste et pragmatique. Une combinaison qui fait que je ne comprends pas toujours que l'on puisse adorer mes écrits, les trouver touchant. Je ne suis jamais satisfaite de moi-même et quand un de mes textes me fait de l'effet, comme **Revenge**, j'avoue être intriguée. On ne se connait pas aussi bien soi-même que ce que l'on croyait.

J'ai l'habitude de le faire dans une de mes fanfictions à chapitres : une référence littéraire se cache dans ce chapitre. Rien de bien dur, je vous assure. Je ne vais pas chercher dans les auteurs parfaitement inconnu du grand public. Vu que je fais des études littéraires, je dois sélectionner avec précaution mes références. Je suis consciente que nous avons pas tous la même... bibliothèque. Néanmoins, je sais que cette œuvre est connue de la majorité.

La référence provient d'une des pièces les plus célèbres du théâtre français. Rien qu'en sachant cela, je sais que vous la trouverez. Mon cœur est entièrement dévoué à la littérature classique et spécialement au théâtre alors je ne peux m'empêcher de faire de petits clin d'œil tel que celui-ci.

Un prix ? Hum... Pas cette fois-ci, c'est trop facile. Il faudrait vraiment que vous me fassiez des yeux de Chat Potté [et encore !]

Allez hop ! Sur ce, laissez une petite review pour me communiquer votre avis [pour quoi d'autre sinon ? Étonnez-moi !] et je vous dis à une prochaine fois !


End file.
